The Final Test: Intro and Kanto Arcs
by pokedawnheart
Summary: The League is holding a tournament to finally name a Pokémon Master, the first of its kind. Can a group of friends succeed in their dreams while Team Rocket and other villains search for world domination? Full Summary Inside. Aura-Fem-Ash. Based on the Master Challenge by NoSignalBlueScreen, a great series! Rated for violence and language. Being Rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Hello.**

 **And I must thank the reviewer for the last chapter: Guest. Thank you guys for the support.**

 **Just so you guys know, I have started a poll for the choice between Jolteon and Sylveon, and you can vote through the poll, reviews or PMs. So far, the results are:**

 **Jolteon- 3**

 **Sylveon- 12**

 **Though I have an announcement to make. I spent most of my summer working in Yellowstone National Park with Xanterra, and I came up with some new plot-points for this story. That and I had been editing most chapters of the Intro Arc. So I will be revising the Intro Arc, but not putting it as a re-written work, instead replacing chapters with the new content. This is my first rewritten chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Original AN: Hello and welcome!**

 **This story is based on the Master Challenge series by NoSignalBlueScreen, but with several twists. I'll put several of my own head cannons in it. One thing I'll make clear right now: I will NOT be putting any Sun and Moon references.**

 **Alright, here's the full summary:**

 **Overall Summary: It's been half a year since Ashley's most recent failure in the Kalos League, and a new kind of tournament is starting. Gathering the best trainers, whether they have won a League tournament or not, they will fight it out and travel the world in order to see who will win the title of "Pokémon Master". With the lurking Team Rocket doing everything they can in order to take over the world, can everything finally be settled in this world-wide tournament of the ages?**

 **Arc Summary: The time has come. For the first time since it was created, the League Government is ready to crown a Pokémon Master by hosting a tournament the likes of which have never been seen. Inviting trainers who are brilliant and strong in their own ways, no matter the field, to compete for the chance to show what a true Master is like. But things are not at all peaceful, as Team Rocket starts to upset the balance between humans and Legendary Pokémon so that they may take over. Can a group of friends, the Chosen Ones, defend the world while competing in the Master's Tournament? Ideally without Team Rocket finding out about Ashley's aura abilities.**

 **I've originally planned for two groups, but for the sake of the characters I kept it to one. I think that is will a good story in time. Maybe. I don't really know yet.**

 **Anyways, here's a list of everyone in the group's ages:**

 **Brock - 21**

 **Cilan - 20**

 **Cress - 20**

 **Chilli - 20**

 **Misty - 19**

 **Paul - 18**

 **Clemont - 18**

 **Gary - 18**

 **Ritchie - 18**

 **Ashley - 17**

 **Serena - 17**

 **Drew - 17**

 **Iris - 16**

 **May - 15**

 **Dawn - 14**

 **Max - 12**

 **Bonnie - 9**

 **Also, I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **Just so you know, I will be adding some 'real world' things. I'm not claiming to own anything that's not my own ideas.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

Ashley Ketchum was in a funk. It's been three weeks since she got back from Kalos and she hasn't mustered up the urge to go anywhere. The seventeen-year-old was currently laying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling while absentmindedly petting her starter, who was curled up on her chest.

"What am I doing wrong, Pikachu?" she moaned out in frustration, slamming her free hand beside her on the bed.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu questioned tiredly, blinking open his dark brown eyes. He just stared at her for a moment before sighing and jumping down beside her. "Pika pi pikachu cha pi. Pi chu pika pikachu cha cha pi chu pipi cha."

"I know that we've improved in the years that we've known each other, but somehow we still end up loosing at every League Tournament we fight in, with exception of the Orange League. I just don't know what to do," Ashley said, ending with huff. She learned from her past mistakes, even if it didn't seem like it. She learned how to use creativity instead of rigid power and type advantage to win, but even with creative methods, she ends up loosing right when she believes she's won.

So, what was she doing wrong?

Pikachu just stared at her for another moment before miming boxing while speaking. "Pi pika chu cha pika ka pichu chu."

"So you're saying that we just need to train harder? How much harder?"

"Pika picha pi chu pikachu."

"Everyone? How are we going to do that?"

"Pi pikachupika."

"A journey? Just us and everyone else for a while. It sounds like a good idea, but I can't carry everyone, not all at once anyway."

"Pik pika kachu pi pikachu."

"I'll ask tomorrow, but I'm not entirely sure he'll let us do that."

That ended the conversation as they both went back into their previous positions. That is until Pikachu smirked, looking straight at her and said, "Pi pika chapi pikachu?"

"Oh shut up!" Ashley snapped, then proceeded to ignore her laughing friend for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, Ashley set out, Pikachu on her shoulder and a briefcase full of her pokéballs in one hand. It was surprisingly easy to get Professor Oak to agree to let her travel with all her Pokémon, she only had to promise to not battle in any tournaments. She knew that this was going to be a hard journey because she had no real plan besides training. And the training, she knew, could get hectic rather quickly.

First things first though, she needs to get back some Pokémon that she'd given up. First on that list was Pidgeot, which was why she was walking Route One.

"Pidgeot! I know you're here!" she called. A bird's shriek answered her before a giant brown and cream bird appeared from the treetops, landing in front of her with a gust of wind a minute later. The bird then proceeded to nuzzle her head, knocking her hat off. "I know Pidgeot, I missed you too. Anyway, I'm gathering everyone for a major training journey. You up to it big girl?" Pidgeot backed up a little and gave a nod and chirp of agreement before turning back to the treetops, where Ashley assumed the flock was, and gave another shriek. Multiple loud chirps and cries answered her and Pidgeot nodded, pride and relief shining in her black eyes.

"Ready to go?" Ashley asked softly. She knew how Pidgeot felt about the flock, like they were the family she never had, because Ashley felt the same about her Pokémon and human friends, so she understood that need to check that they'd be okay once she was gone. Pidgeot nodded and Ashley got out the bird's old pokéball, which she'd never gotten rid of. Pidgeot's eyes brightened in recognition before Ashley returned Pidgeot for the first time in seven years. She then released Pidgeot again. "You up to flying to Vermillion City?"

Pidgeot turned around and bent slightly forward, inviting the teen onto her back for the ride. Ashley took that as an invitation and got in place with Pikachu right in front of her.

"Alright Pidgeot, to Vermillion!"

Pidgeot gave one final shriek as she flew away from the small town that Ashley called home. Ashley only looked back once, as she was prone to doing, wondering what the future held.

 _I promise to be home as soon as I can Mom. I won't abandon this place forever._

Then she turned back forward, knowing that this journey might just end up being the most important of her life.

Thinking back on her previous journeys, she could only hope that this one went more smoothly.

And though she didn't know it, the time for her destiny was fast approaching, as fearful red eyes staring at her from the river below. The owner of those eyes knew that the time was coming, that darkness once more threatens the world, and it can't do a thing to stop it from happening again.

* * *

 **How was that? Just so you know, at this point of the story it's early September. The main story begins on March 14th (a Friday). What do you think of the changes I made to it? This chapter was the hardest to revise, but I made it through.**

 **I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **And one more thing: When do you want Ashley and Gary to get together, Hoenn or Sinnoh? The absolute earliest I can do is late Johto, but any work. Just not Kanto because these two need more work before admitting it to each other.**

 **And please remember to vote on which Eeveelution you want to see Ashley end up with. (And don't worry about Ashley not having more than one Electric-Type, she'll get more.)**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that may be, and please remember to review! I will not update unless I get at least** _ **one**_ **review related to what you guys want to see in this (plot or Pokémon wise) because I am open to suggestions.**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **originally posted: 1/4/2019; re-posted: 2/4/2019**


	2. Intro I: Reunion of Friends and Rivals

**Hello and welcome to the second re-written chapter of the Final Test.**

 **I must bring attention to something that a reviewer said. This is** _ **fanfiction**_ **, if you don't like the pairing I choose, please don't call me names. I picked my pairing based on what I notice about the anime and if you don't like it, close out of my story. I was very angry when I saw that review and my older sister had to continually calm me down afterward.**

 **Rant over.**

 **Just so you guys know, I have started a poll for the choice between Jolteon and Sylveon, and you can vote through the poll, reviews or PMs. So far, the results are:**

 **Jolteon- 3**

 **Sylveon- 15**

 **Original AN: Hello. Well, the Intro Arc is finished and I'm wanting to get a head start on the Kanto Arc, which is why I didn't update this. Anyway, as I said in the Prologue, this chapter takes place on March 14th, the reason for this is that the third chapter is an important plot point that relates to the past.**

 **This chapter introduces two headcannons for the story, though I wonder what your reactions are to it.**

 **And thank you to the seven people who reviewed: Fire4Heaven, JasonEpsilon725, AshK1980, Farla (you really need to copy-and-pasting the same things over and over, it gets annoying and read some Pokémon), Hybrid of Fate, Second Legion Scout and Guest.**

 **Well, I'm pretty sure you want to read the chapter now, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been half a year since Ashley left to train, but now the biggest gathering of trainers of all kinds was beginning: The Master Tournament. Taking place at the Indigo Plateau Stadium, it was a tournament meant to finally crown the first Pokémon Master. All around, trainers were greeting friends and rivals that they've met on the road.

One group in particular kept getting bigger. It started when siblings May and Max recognized Dawn and decided to hang out for a bit, then Drew found them, then Brock and Misty popped up, then Iris and the Striaton triplets, Paul just kinda wondered over at one point (staying at the edge of the group, of course), Ritchie started chatting with Brock and Misty, then came Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, who arrived before Gary finally joined the group (he'd been hounded by fangirls before he tricked them with his Magmar's help).

"Man, those girls were a nightmare," Gary complained. Now a nearly full-fledged Pokémon Researcher, and the youngest in recent history, the eighteen-year-old had gotten even taller but lost a lot of cockiness, instead being more caring about his friends. His outfit was the similar as the one he wore in Sinnoh three years previously, but he had added a laptop bag in order to have better access to his tools.

"Here here," Drew groaned in response. He'd had a run-in with his own fanclub before spotting May. In three years, he hasn't changed much, but still enough for his fans to notice and was still wearing the same outfit as well.

"You two are pathetic. You can't even handle a few girls?" Paul questioned with a huff.

"I'd like to see _you_ handle them next time!" Drew snapped back.

"Anyone see Ashley yet? I would think that she'd be here, seeing as she always wanted to be a Pokémon Master," Clemont asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her yet," Max said. Now a two-year trainer, he had changed a lot in three years, adding a pokéball belt and a larger backpack to his outfit. His clothes mostly looked the same, with his shirt having a pokéball symbol on the front chest pocket.

"She left to train six months ago, so I'm not even sure she knows of the Tournament. I asked her mother to tell her about it, but I'm not sure if she'll be here," Gary explained, looking slightly upset about Ashley not being there. Everyone, expect Brock and Dawn (who were laughing quietly), just thought that Gary wanted to battle Ashley at some point, as the two were rivals for basically their whole lives.

"Who said anything like that?" a female voice said teasingly. The group turned, seeing Ashley standing behind them astride a Ponyta with Pikachu on his usual perch of her shoulder. She climbed down with practiced ease, stroked its nose in thanks before returning it to its pokéball, tack and all. "Good to see you guys."

"Been wondering when you'd show up, Ashley," Brock greeted.

"I'm sorry about that. Yesterday was grooming day, and after I was done with all forty-five Pokémon it was late, mainly because Haunter decided to prank everyone about half way through, so I was too tired to set my alarm, leading to accidentally oversleeping by a half-hour. So, after a fast breakfast for everyone, I packed up camp with the help of Pikachu, Ivysaur, Heracross, Sceptile and Infernape and tacked up Ponyta. Then we had to ride hard to make it in any kind of timely manner," Ashley explained, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Only you, Ashly-girl," Gary teased.

"You try grooming forty-five Pokémon while a Ghost-Type in a pranking mood causes chaos," Ashley snapped back stepping forward until the two rivals were toe-to-toe.

That was when everyone noticed the physical differences that happened in the last six months. For one thing, she had managed to grow another inch or two, coming to Gary's chin, and her raven hair now reached her tailbone in a low pony-braid, where she would usually keep it in a mid-ponytail. Her figure had developed slightly, mainly in the chest area, making a near-perfect hourglass figure. The next thing the group noticed was the change of clothes; a plain black T-shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a blue hoodie, which she wore open, and blue jeans tucked into a pair of dark brown combat boots with gold laces and dark blue soles. On her head she wore a blue fedora with a gold pokéball design on the front and she had a pair of blue fingerless gloves on her hands. Around her neck was a golden chain, holding a silver locket in the shape of two folded wings with a bright blue gem in the middle. The last change, however, was the most unusual, which they'd somehow missed before then; her eyes, which used to be a bright amber, were now bright _blue_.

"What's with the blue?" Gary asked. Ashley looked at him like he was crazy, indicating her outfit, silently asking what he meant. "Your eyes," Gary clarified.

"Oh, that," Ashley muttered to herself. "I thought the illusion would last longer than that."

"How did that happen?" Brock asked Ashley gently.

Ashley sighed. _I should have known that I couldn't hide it from them forever,_ she thought before answering. "I've been training with my aura abilities. Riley told me that the changing of eye color is natural for aura adepts just starting out. It freaked me out when it happened."

"When was that?" May asked.

"Five months ago, right after I aura bonded with Pikachu," she explained.

Ashley got out of explaining anything else because the opening ceremony, which was taking place in the stadium, was starting and the group almost scrambled to get there in time. Ashley (having re-applied her amber-eyed illusion, so as to not give away her aura abilities) zoned out most of it, looking at the other competitors to see if she knew any of them. _Let's see, there's Nando, over there is Barry with Kenny, that's Bianca with Zoey, wonder how that happened, there's Harley and Solodad, Harrison's over there, and- oh no, not_ _him_ _, please not_ _any_ _of them!_

"Electric Jerkhead at one o'clock," Ashley informed her friends.

"Jerkhead? Where'd you get that nickname?" Drew asked while assessing the so-called 'Jerkhead'. He was a blunette that looked to be the same age as Misty with a Pichu on his shoulder and a Raichu by his feet.

"Wait, there's more than two now?" Misty asked in confusion.

"There are many Jerkheads," Ashley muttered quietly. Everyone resolved to ask her what she meant during dinner.

Right after the announcements came the battle times. Over the next week, everyone would participate in one-on-one battles to cut the number of trainers in half. Ashley, Brock, Misty and Paul would have their battles on Monday, followed by May, Dawn, Drew, Serena and Ritchie on Tuesday, Wednesday had Cress, Cilan, Iris and Chili, and Gary, Clemont and Max battle on Thursday. The goal was to cut the number of competitors from 2,432 to 1,216 for the next round, which is a surprise.

Once Mr. Goodshow dismissed the contenders for the weekend, the rather large group went to a nearby restaurant for dinner.

"So, what's with the 'Jerkhead' thing earlier?" Ritchie asked. Drew, Paul, Cress and Chili also looked interested since they never heard Ashley call anyone 'Jerkhead'.

"It's a running nickname that Ashy-girl gives to people she doesn't like for one reason or another. What I want to know is what that guy did to earn it," Gary said simply.

"He almost killed Pikachu," Dawn said softly.

"What! Again!" Misty exclaimed in surprise.

"He wanted Pikachu to complete his evolutionary line, so when I refused to trade him he challenged me to a one-on-one battle with his Raichu. He won by having Raichu pin Pikachu with his tail and use Hyper Beam at point-blank range, but he almost killed Pikachu with that move," Ashley spat out.

"How many Jerkheads are there?" Chili asked.

"Let's see, Johnny, Damian, Cassidy and Butch, Lawrence III, Giovanni, Sho, J, Kodai, Shamus, Ghetsis and Lysandre," Ashley listed off. "So, twelve people that I don't like for varying reasons so far. Most of which are long gone, either dead or locked up."

"Who was that Lawrence guy?" Max asked while pushing up his glasses.

"He was a collector Misty and I met in the Orange Islands. He decided it would be a _wonderful_ idea to awaken Lugia by capturing Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno and mess up the balance of nature. As per an ancient prophecy, I had to bring peace back to the birds in order for the world not be destroyed. Ever since, Lawrence has been on my Jerkhead List, even if I haven't seen any sign of him after that," Ashley explained.

"Wait, that 'Chosen One' business was _you?!_ " Iris exclaimed.

"Yeah, though it took a lot of convincing for me to do it," Ashley admitted. Everyone could understand that, as she'd been only eleven at the time, so they dropped the topic.

Soon enough, they moved on to more light-hearted topics, like what everyone's been up to the last half-year. Ashley was rather tight-lipped about the whole aura thing. She seemed to rather enjoy everyone's frustrations of not knowing anything.

They payed and left about half an hour later, retiring to their temporary rooms in a hotel which housed the competitors for the night. None of them knew that someone had been watching the group from the shadows, eyes locked on the pretty blue-eyed ravenette (her illusion having worn off again during dinner).

 _"Soon we shall meet, and I will claim you as mine,"_ the person whispered to themselves, unheard by anyone before they left.

* * *

 **So, how was that? And who was the person at the end? Well, if I told you, that would be spoiling about half the story.**

 **I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **And one more thing: When do you want Ashley and Gary to get together, Hoenn or Sinnoh? The absolute earliest I can do is late Johto, but any work. Just not Kanto because these two need more work before admitting it to each other.**

 **And please remember to vote on which Eeveelution you want to see Ashley end up with. (And don't worry about Ashley not having more than one Electric-Type, she'll get more.)**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that may be, and please remember to review! I will not update unless I get at least** _ **one**_ **review related to what you guys want to see in this (plot or Pokémon wise) because I am open to suggestions.**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **originally posted: 1/14/2019; re-posted: 9/18/2019**


	3. Intro II: A Near-Kidnap

**Hello.**

 **This chapter introduces an OC villain, though I wonder what your reactions are to him. I will be keeping a lot of things in the dark about him though.**

 **And thank you to the two people who reviewed: AshK1980 and TheNotNamedGirl. I would have liked more reviews but I figured you guys probably want more of the story.**

 **Well, I'm pretty sure you want to read the chapter now, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered in the nearby café for breakfast but someone was missing; Ashley. Since she was competing in the tournament, she couldn't have gone too far, but she still wasn't at the café at the agreed time (and Gary knew that it unusual for Ashley to late to anything food or Pokémon related).

Their somewhat peaceful morning was interrupted by the faint sound of a explosion in the forest. Being the curious trainers they were, the group went to investigate. What they found was surprising.

Ashley was in a clearing with an Eevee, the Ponyta from the day before and a Riolu, all training. Eevee was learning Swift from Quilava, Ponyta was learning Flame Charge from Pignite and Riolu was sparing with Primate, Infernape and Scraggy at the same time. Ashley was sitting cross-legged on the ground, her hands clentched in frustration but her eyes closed in peace and a blue glow surrounding her. Her Wartortle and Buizel were at the clearing's edge, watching Ponyta's training carefully while chatting with Pikachu, who was supervising the training in Ashley's stead.

"What _are_ you doing?" Paul snapped out in confusion.

"Training, what does it look like?" Ashley replied simply, with some sarcasm thrown in. She then turned to Ponyta, who was struggling with the control, without opening her eyes. "Just run it off, Buizel and Wartortle are on fire-control duty anyway."

Ponyta snorted and ran around the clearing until the attack lost power naturally. That seemed to end the training for the day as the Pokémon stopped what they were doing and gathered around Ashley for assessment. The teenager stood up and opened her eyes, her pupils glowing blue for a moment before turning back to black. It made the blue gem on her necklace glow for a few minutes before dimming.

"Sorry about being late to breakfast, I woke up three hours ago and went straight to training for a little bit and lost track of time," Ashley explained with a smile.

"Next time, at least tell us when you decide to disappear for a few hours for any reason, Ash, you worried us," Gary said with a sigh.

"Aw, did I worry you Gary?" Ashley teased with a smirk.

"Yeah right," Gary teased back. "I just wanted to know where my rival was since not many of these dummies can give me a good challenge."

"Oh really?" Misty asked, her sea-colored sparking in anger.

"Face it Red, I could beat you fairly easily with only one Pokémon," Gary responded quickly. Misty just glared for another minute, along with Paul, Drew and Iris, before all four backed down for the moment.

"So, what the plan for today?" May asked with a nervous smile. Ashley could tell that her friend wanted to not have anymore tension in the air, so she made the suggestion that she really hoped they'd go along with.

"Let's do a Pokémon meet-and-greet, since it's been a while since our Pokémon have seen each other."

No one opposed the idea and proceeded to release their Pokémon for some relaxation. Multiple roars, shrieks, caws and chirps sounded as each one was released. Ashley smiled as friends and rivals among their Pokémon met back up and those that didn't know each other met for the first time. She felt the auras of every one of their Pokémon mingle and connect, emotions raging in ways no normal person could see.

Soon after that, the Pokémon all started training with their trainers, while Ashley watched with Pikachu, Riolu and Eevee, all perched on a fallen log. Eevee focused more on Gary's training, Riolu was watching Brock's (mostly Croagunk, Ashley noticed) and Pikachu was watching all the Electric-Types, no doubt looking for a worthy type-rival. Ashley herself was more focused on Max's training, since he'd become a trainer after Ashley went to Sinnoh. He had the smallest team, consitising of a Grovyle, a Kirlia (whom Ashley was pretty sure was the sick Ralts Max had saved years ago), a Mightyena, a Venonat and a Kadabra, but each were growing fast.

The day went on peacefully until about three o'clock. They were just wrapping up and making plans to go out for dinner at one of the many restaurants when Ashley's eyes glowed blue for a brief second and she let out a growl. Beside her, all three of the Pokémon she had out (Pikachu, Riolu and Eevee) also growled and, as one, they turned their heads to the edge of the clearing furthest from the village.

And that was the only warning they got.

Suddenly, they all heard a gunshot. The group quickly faced where it'd come from and noticed a man coming out of the bushes on the same side that Ashley and her Pokémon had faced before the shot. He was tall and muscular, with slightly pale skin, wild, short dark gray hair (but not elderly gray), a handlebar mustache, cold blue eyes and a scar over his nose bridge, nearly going from ear to ear over his cheeks. And he was wearing a torn and worn-out Team Rocket Grunt uniform.

The whole group tensed. Though most of them had only had to deal with Jessie and James, along with their talking Meowth, no one could deny the malice in his eyes. Ashley stood completely still, in the middle of the group, able to sense something that none of them had realized; this man was not what he appeared to be.

He's worse.

"Which of you is the Ketchum girl?" he asked, gesturing to his gun, a 9mm, in his right hand. The threat was clear: Either Ashley showed herself, or he would shot someone in the group.

 _[Keep them safe,]_ Ashley ordered her three Pokémon through aura. They all nodded, their movements unnoticed. She then reached out with her aura to Max. _[Get ready to teleport with Bonnie. It would be better if the two of you were in the village.]_

Max looked almost visibly started to hear her voice in his head, but remained still, only moving closer to Bonnie, who was hiding behind her brother.

With that done, Ashley stepped forward, leaving the safety of the group to face the man. "I'm right here. But I'm afraid that I don't know you at all. Perhaps you could take off that silly disguise. I know that if Giovanni saw that, he wouldn't be very happy."

"You're right about that," the man sneered before, to the surprise of the rest of the group, he tore away the outfit to reveal a different uniform. It was mainly black with purple collar, cuffs, stitching, belt and chest symbol, an x-shaped cross. "This feels so much better than that stupid uniform."

It was at that moment that Max and Bonnie teleported away with the help of his Kirlia. The flash of light angered the man, and he grabbed Ashley ruffly. She could hear her friends' protests to the movement, but they were silenced with another warning shot.

He then twisted her around, so that her back was against his chest, while he held her hands together behind her and tied them with something (rope, she found out). This allowed her to see her friends and Pokémon; they were all worried about her and furious with the man for what he was doing, but instinctual fear kept them still. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking, though clearly he won't attack just venting his frustrations.

The man leaned his head to hers, his right hand moving to her throat in order to bring his gun to where it would make her freeze in reflexive fear. "And now, the Master gets another aura adept for his uses," he whispered in her ear creepily.

Ashley was shocked, frozen stiff. _Aura adept._ Someone knew about her being one, and since the man that said 'master' must likely that 'someone' was another man. Riley and Ilene's warning from five months ago flashed in her mind and she started struggling wildly in fear, desprite to get away from him. The man just laughed and started tugging her to the forest, where a silent Xatu stood waiting (obviously how he got so close to them and the village without anyone noticing). When Ashley opened her mouth, to scream or plead she didn't know, he forced a rag into her mouth and tied it behind her head.

In desperation, she stared at her friends. She could tell they wanted to help, but that gun could go off in a moment and kill her. Even Paul looked slightly distressed, clenching his hands into fists in frustration and black eyes burning with hate. Only Gary looked any kind of calm, studying the surroundings. If no one knew him, they would think he was disinterested in what was going on to her. But Ashley knew her childhood rival and friend better than any of the others and saw his scheming look.

 _'Close your eyes'_ he mouthed when he noticed that she was looking at him. She sent a quick glare before following his order. Right after she did so, she heard a quiet snap followed by something running on four paws. She wondered what that was about, but didn't have to wait long.

"BREON!"

There was a flash of bright light and a scream of surprise and pain from the man before he involuntarily let her go. Taking the chance, she ran back to her friends, opening her eyes at the same time. Once she was back to her friends, she turned to the man to see what had happened. The man was hiding his eyes with one arm while holding his other to his chest. And Gary's Umbreon was in front of the man, snarling and short black fur bristling with fury.

She understood immediately what had happened: Gary had never returned Umbreon to his pokéball after their training, so Umbreon was one of the few Pokémon outside when the man appeared. While she was relaying her orders, Gary must of given one of his own, then used the light from the teleport to signal Umbreon into the surrounding forest and wait for the right moment.

The man recovered from the blinding he'd received just as Brock finished untying Ashley, causing him to glare at the group. "Enjoy you're freedom while it lasts, Miss Ketchum, because my Master is a very impatient man and he will have you and your power, one way or another," he snapped before stalking towards his Xatu.

"Tell the jerkhead that if he wants anything from me, he'll be sorely disappointed!" Ashley yelled before flinging a small aura sphere in his direction, hitting a tree near him to scare him off. She knew that was petty compared to what she _could_ do, but she rather not deal with the exhaustion that would happen if she did.

"Good job Umbreon," Gary said when the Dark-Type rejoined them, pride in his red eyes. What no one but Ashley, Pikachu and Riolu noticed was that Ashley's Eevee was staring at Umbreon with huge, admiring brown eyes and the faintest blush coloring her cheeks under her thick fur.

"Let's go back now," Serena said uneasily and they all agreed, walking back to village and meeting back up with Max and Bonnie at the forest's edge.

Over dinner, they discussed whether to report what had happened. They decided not to, mainly because it would bring undue attention to Ashley, who never liked being in the spotlight. The rest of the night was peaceful and they all retired to their rooms, watchful for more people wanting to kidnap their friend but calm so as to not draw unnecessary attention from everyone else.

 **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

 **Unknown Location**

The man appeared in a large cave under the ground, shamed and angry. He ranted to himself quietly while walking to where his Master waited, returning his Xatu to its pokéball with a scowl on his face.

 _"Have you brought her?"_ the Master asked simply once the man reached his destination. The Master was a tall, lean man wearing a black cloak that covered his whole body, with his glowing red eyes being the only thing anyone could see.

"No, my sire. She was most stubborn and one of her friends had his Pokémon blind me," he said with his head bowed.

 _"You had a simple task; capture the Ketchum girl and bring her to me. And you have failed me. Her power is meant to be mine, and mine alone!"_ he yelled, extending his covered and glowing arm and the man screamed in pain as the glowing energy shot through him at the direction of the Master.

"If it weren't for that Umbreon I would have brought her straight here," the man defended as best he could through the pain. That seemed to make the Master pause.

 _"Did you say an Umbreon?"_ the Master questioned. When the man nodded, the Master understood what had happened and that caused him to laugh. _"The Oak boy does indeed care for the Ketchum girl in some way. I shall watch this development to see where this goes and how I can use this to my advantage. I may even be able to actually let her live if this proves useful."_

And with that, the man bowed before turning around and walking out, leaving his Master to his scheming and plotting.

 **So, how was that? Quick note, the 'Master' person at the end of the chapter is the OC villain, the other guy most likely won't be popping back in again.**

 **Also, I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that may be, and please remember to review! I will not update unless I get at least five new reviews and at least one related to what you guys want to see in this because I am open to suggestions.**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **1/30/2019**


	4. Intro III: Memories of Hurt

**Hello.**

 **This chapter introduces another headcannon which you would notice corresponds with one I mentioned briefly in Chapter One.**

 **And thank you to the two people who reviewed: AshK1980 and TheNotNamedGirl (the villian was actually the Master person, though if you like the mystery man I could put him in more later). I would have liked more reviews but I figured you guys probably want more of the story.**

 **Well, I'm pretty sure you want to read the chapter now, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Ashley was highly upset and staying in her room. Gary and Brock, recognizing the signs, told everyone else to leave her be and let her cool down from whatever had happened. Brock suspected it was the near-kidnapping she'd suffered the previous day, but Gary thought it was something else. So he did what he and Brock had warned the others against.

He entered her room.

Inside, she was laying, sprawled out, on her bed, tangled in her blanket and still in her blue nightgown, with Pikachu, Riolu and Eevee watching her sadly for different reasons. Gary knew that position; he'd seen it too many times in their childhoods to not know what it meant. Indeed, a quick glance at the date (March 16th) made him know how to handle it.

"Thirteen years go by fast, huh?" Gary asked gently, sitting at the edge of the bed. Ashley looked up.

"And how many of those could I _actually_ grieve?" the ravenette asked sarcastically when she saw who is was, sitting up in peperation.

"Yeah, it sucks. You know I go through the same thing as you every year," Gary said, watching her carefully for the crying to start anew.

"Why did _he_ do it on the same day, though?" Ashley questioned as she leaned against the brunette, her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think we'll ever know," he sighed as he put his arm around her and she started crying.

The scene would seem weird to someone who didn't know the circumstances surrounding the pair, but it was actually kind of normal and comforting to them. Ashley was always emotional and sensitive, but some things she would only show to those that knew her from her early childhood. And Gary, though her rival since nearly birth, was a stable friend from that time, so she felt safe with him. She's told all about the traumas she'd received on her journey (after she beat him at the Silver League Tournament that is), things she'd never tell anyone else except for her Pokémon. Her caring but guarded nature stopped her from sharing the emotional and mental pains from the past with any of her other friends. And she had kept it in for years, only breaking down when she knew she was alone to keep everyone else from worrying about her.

They stayed there for a hour and a half in silence before the door opened and Chili rushed in. This startled the pair, causing Ashley to bolt upright and nearly fall off the bed with a yelp, tears stopping immediately in reaction to being disturbed even if the tracks remained.

"Lunch is ready," the overeager redhead yelled, seeming to not notice what was going on. Outside the door was a different matter.

"Brother!" Cress snapped while grabbing his brother's sleeve and tugging him away. Cilan just sighed.

"We hope you'll join us," Cilan said before leaving behind his brothers. He turned for a moment, worried when he noticed the tear tracks on Ashley's cheeks, before forcing himself to leave, not wanting to seem rude by asking something he shouldn't.

"You feel up to eating with everyone else, or would you rather me just get you some food and bring it to you?" Gary asked once the triplets left. Ashley thought about it for a moment.

"I think it would better if I went down with you," she said, not saying her real reasons; if she went with him, she wouldn't be alone to her grief and would know that no one would leave her behind.

So the pair got up and Gary left the room to give the girl some privacy to change. Once Ashley was finished getting dressed, the pair walked down down to where their friends were eating, discussing small things (mainly the scientific side of aura).

Indeed, they were talking about how aura-types (the color and behavior of a person's aura, as Ashley explained) might attribute to Pokémon choices for each individual trainer when they entered the dinning room. The pair took their seats and starting to grab some of the food for their plates.

For the most part it was peaceful, no one remarking on Ashley's rather teary state or her locking herself in her room for the whole morning. Until Bonnie, who was only nine and didn't fully understand about a lot of things in the world, couldn't resist asking about it.

"Why were you crying earlier?"

This startled everyone, as they'd focused on eating and making small talk with each other at random. They've not expected it, Ashley least of all. She didn't know how to explain it or if she should try.

"Bonnie, that was rude," Clemont said sternly and Bonnie flinched in surprise, but her curiosity was still there. And Ashley made her decision, knowing that she couldn't hide it from them for much longer.

"Its okay Clemont," Ashley sighed. She turned to Bonnie. "I'm just remembering something sad from years ago," she explained, but left it that. Bonnie seemed to accept that and went back to her lunch, but everyone else were left feeling uneasy.

After lunch, Bonnie went out to play with Dedenne and Ashley went out to train with her Pokémon. This was when the rest of the group cornered Gary.

And that upset him.

He'd started working on a little project that he'd thought of three months ago when fourteen people, mainly teenagers, suddenly surrounded him, radiating concern.

"If it's about what Ashley told Bonnie at lunch, you'd have better luck asking Ashley," Gary said simply, simmering in frustration.

"We know that Ashley won't talk to us, she made that clear before she left," Ritchie said. Gary was about to tell them to suck it up then, when a strange feeling enveloped him.

 _[Go ahead and tell them, its not like they can make a difference,]_ Ashley's voice echoed in his head to his startlement but he shook it off, attributing it to her aura abilities.

He sighed and gestured for them to sit. Once they were sitting, he turned his chair to face them. "Before I start, this very private story. So no telling anyone else unless Ashley says you can. Understand?" It was only when everyone nodded that he continued. "You know how you guys never met her father?" When the group nodded again, he explained. "That's because he died thirteen years ago in a car crash. It wasn't helped by the fact that her stuck-up, bastard of a stepfather left that same day four years later."

That made everyone to freeze in shock, even Paul. They were prepared for many things, but _not_ this. Each of them had seen Ashley upset to various degrees (though only what she _let_ them see), but they hadn't expected what Gary had told them. Then Brock got to thinking about something.

"When you and Ashley were competing in the Indigo and Silver Leagues, neither of you mentioned this," he said aloud.

"Of course I wouldn't," Gary snapped angerly. "That crash took both of our fathers and I'm not that insensitive to mention it." He then took a deep breath to calm down before continuing the story. "My Gramps helped Ashley's mother with finances and stuff since she didn't want to leave Pallet and there wasn't many jobs in the town, and Ashley came over to the lab almost everyday. Her, me and my older sister helped Gramps in various ways around in between school and stuff. And that's about it."

While everyone was thinking on this, Paul was trying to puzzle something out. Gary sighed and prepared for coming question, knowing what it most likely was.

"Where the hell was _your_ mother in all this? I've never heard anyone mention her," Paul asked in his usual fashion.

"That's mean Paul," Dawn said while slapping his shoulder in annoyance. Gary just sighed in exasperation.

"It's alright Little Blue, I've expected someone to ask," Gary said to the young blunette before continuing. "I never knew her since she died in childbirth, from what Gramps told me. According to his story, the doctors couldn't save me and her, and she chose to save me."

The sudden silence from the group meant that his storytelling session was over, so he turned back to his project and ignored them until they left about five minutes later.

Yes, that day was filled with surprises and revelations, but when Ashley and Bonnie returned from what they were, everyone in the group knew that things were just beginning.

* * *

 **How was it? I re-introduced one headcannon and gave some background to both Ashley and Gary. And yes, I am giving Gary an older sister. You don't meet her until the Kanto Arc. Just a note, you will learn more about the deaths of Ashley's father and Gary's parents later on and it may not be what you're expecting (especially Gary's mother, because I have an** _ **entire**_ **backstory for that).**

 **Also, can** _ **anyone**_ **guess who Ashley's step-father is? If enough people guess right, I might do a one-shot based on that time-period and what was going on, but that's up to you guys.**

 **Also, I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **And one more thing: When do you want Ashley and Gary to get together, Hoenn or Sinnoh? The absolute earliest I can do is late Johto, but any work. Just not Kanto because these two need more work before admitting it to each other.**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that may be, and please remember to review! I will not update unless I get at least five new reviews and at least one related to what you guys want to see in this because I am open to suggestions.**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **2/14/2019**


	5. Intro IV: The First Round

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the Final Test. Also, can anyone guess the double meaning to the title of this series? It'll be slightly more obvious in later chapters, but I want to see if you guys can guess.**

 **And I must thank the four reviewers for the last chapter: scoutfam, guest, TheNotNamedGirl and AshK1980. Thank you guys for the support.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was Monday morning, and that meant that the first battles of the tournament were beginning. And Ashley was up first thing.

It was a surprise for the group to see Ashley already up and making a simple breakfast. As far they knew, Ashley couldn't cook, but when they asked about it, they didn't get much.

"You don't spend half a year alone and don't learn how to make simple food. Though my two months in Rota were great," Ashley said with a shrug while she continued to muse about her upcoming battle.

And so, the group enjoyed the breakfast Ashley made for them before leaving for the stadium for her battle. And while the rest of the group watched from the bleachers, Ashley walked to the waiting area, clutching a single pokéball in her hand, Pikachu on his usual perch on her shoulder, Eevee on her other shoulder and Riolu at her side.

 **"WHO'S READY TO BEGIN THE BATTLES!"** came the announcer's voice, followed by thousands of cheers. **"THAT'S WHAT WE LIKE TO HEAR! AND HERE COME THE FIRST CONTESTANTS! FIRST UP WE HAVE VETERAN TRAINER, WINNER OF THE ORANGE LEAGUE AND BATTLE FRONTIER, ASHLEY KETCHUM!"** Ashley walked onto the battlefield waving to the crowd while taking her spot. **"AND NOW WELCOME HER OPPONENT, WINNER OF SINNOH LEAUGE LAST YEAR, ACE TRAINER EDWARD!"** On the opposite side came a man in his early-twenties with classical look of an ace trainer.

"Hope you're ready for a hard battle," Ashley said with a confidante smirk.

"Only if you are," Edward replied emotionless. Ashley frowned at the tone. She never liked it when opponents used that tone with her since it symbolized that they think she isn't worth their time in some way. _Okay, now it's personal,_ she thought with a scowl.

"This is a one-on-one battle. The battle is won when one Pokémon can not battle. Do both trainers understand?" the referee said. When both of them nodded, he continued. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Let's do this Empoleon," Edward said while releasing the emperor penguin.

"Win this my friend," Ashley said simply releasing her land shark.

 **"EDWARD HAS CHOSEN HIS EMPOLEON WHILE ASHLEY ANSWERS WITH HER GABITE! FOLKS, GOING BY TYPE AND EVOLUTION, ASHLEY IS BEHIND BUT CAN SHE SURPRISE US WITH SOMETHING?"**

Ashley just scoffed. She'd long since learned her lesson that type and evolution doesn't decide a battle. It just makes things less interesting.

 **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The Stands

"I didn't know she had a Gabite," Serena said.

"I wonder when Gible evolved," Brock questioned himself. Beside him, Dawn's Piplup shivered in fear and hid behind her, and Bonnie noticed.

"Why is Piplup hiding?" she asked sweetly. Gary, knowing the story because of Ashley, starting laughing quietly. This caused Dawn to glare at him until he stopped and explained to the group, who were staring at in curiousity.

"From what Ashley told me just after she caught him, Gible couldn't control his Draco Meteor move and it kept hitting Piplup, no matter where he was. He has it under control now, but Piplup will most likely fear him for life," he explained while petting the sleepy Umbreon next to him. He'd long since gotten used to having the Dark-Type out of his pokéball, and it was source of comfort for both of them. And since Ashley's new Riolu and Eevee have been outside of theirs since the near-kidnap two days ago, she was also going to keep them outside. Not that it really mattered to him, but he still curious about how she'd changed from their childhood days and this meant another changed he'd have to get used to.

 **(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The Battlefield

"Sandstorm!" Ashley ordered. Gabite smirked and glowed beige, summoning a vicious sandstorm that cut accuracy of the field to a near zero. And Ashley closed her eyes, activating her aura sight. Neither of her opponents were overly worried, since as a part Steel-Type Empoleon wouldn't be damaged, but they couldn't see Gabite was digging a tunnel. The next moment, Gabite exploded out of the ground and hit Empoleon.

Edward seemed to realize that the sandstorm would hamper his win. "Rain Dance, get rid of this sand!" Only a moment later, it started raining, getting rid of the sandstorm. Both Ashley and Edward quickly put on raincoats while everyone in the stands scrambled to shelter themselves.

"Rain it is for now," Ashley said with a laugh. It wasn't like the weather mattered to her plans, as she could always change it back at some point. Her other three Pokémon were far less amused with the sudden rainstorm and Ashley silently promised them a lot of grooming once they got back to the Pokémon Center, which appeased them. "Dragon Pulse!"

Gabite released a teal orb of dragonic energy, which missed as Empoleon stepped out of the way and seemed to sneer at him. Gabite growled in response.

"Calm down Gabite," Ashley said sternly and Gabite stopped growling and let out a huff, trying to stand taller with his chest puffed out. It made him look kind of silly, if Ashley was honest, but she loved him anyway, pride and all.

"Aqua Jet!" Edward snapped. The attack came too fast for Gabite avoid and took the hit. "Now Ice Beam!" Gabite roared in pain as the super-effective move hit, nearly freezing him. "Now finish this with Steel Wing!"

Just before Empoleon was on top of Gabite to hit him with his wings glowing silver with metallic energy, Ashley countered.

"Defend with Brick Break!" Both of Gabite's arm fins glowed white as he defended himself, making it seem like complicated maylee dance. "Now get in close for Dragon Claw!" Gabite's claws glowed teal as he swiped the penguin's chest as soon as he could get past the other's guard, making him growl in pain. "Chomp!" Gabite smirked as he bit harshly into Empoleon's left wing.

"Get that shark off you with Ice Beam!" Edward ordered angerly.

"Let go and use Protect!" Ashley snapped. Gabite released Empoleon and leaped away, landing solidly on the ground and holding his arms crossed in front of his chest, activating a green bubble-like shield. The Ice Beam hit the shield and dispelled.

"Dig into Slash!" Ashley said. Gabite dropped the shield and dug underground before erupting out in front of Empoleon and striked his chest with a glowing claw.

With her aura sight, Ashley knew that this next move would decide the battle for either one of them. Luckily, Gabite had a move that would win the battle no matter how much stronger the opponent was and could leave a lasting impression. _Sorry Piplup,_ she thought with some regret, _but it's time to go out with a bang_.

"Finish this with Draco Meteor!" Ashley commanded to the surprise of everyone in stadium and making Piplup shiver and hide behind Dawn again.

As Gabite glowed gold to gather the needed energy, the announcer came back to his senses. **"FOLKS, ASHLEY KETCHUM HAS JUST ORDERED ONE OF ONLY A FEW ONE-HIT KO MOVES! WHAT WILL EDWARD REACT TO THIS!"**

Too late for him to react, cause at that moment Gabite released the gold ball into the sky and it burst into multiple meteorites of energy. Gravity dragged all of meteorites to the earth almost too quickly to be seen and, with multiple explosions and a shriek of pain, the battle was over.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Gabite wins and this round goes to Ashley," the referee said once the dust cleared.

 **"AND WHAT AN UPSET BY ASHLEY KETCHUM! SHE ENTERED THE BATTLE WITH A TYPE AND EVOLUTION DISADVANTAGE AND CAME UP VICTORIOUS! I KNOW THAT I'M HYPED TO SEE WHAT ELSE THIS YOUNG LADY CAN DO!"** the announcer said, causing Ashley to blush in embarrassment and return Gabite, who was preening at all the attention. She then walked back through the waiting room, where the next competitor was waiting for his own turn.

Just outside, she rejoined her friends, who were full of questions. She avoided them as best she could before reminding them that she'd spent the last six months training hard.

So that set the tone of the week. Brock fought with his Croagunk against a Poliwrath, Misty chose her Gyarados against a Chesnaught and Paul used his Weavile against a Breloom (commenting that it was weak, making Ashley wonder if he even learned anything from their rivalry a few years ago) finished Monday. On Tuesday, May used her Glaceon against a Dustox, Dawn used Bunneary against a Lilligant, Drew used his Roserade against a Milotic, Serena used Sylveon against a Dragonair and Ritchie used Zippo against a Electabuzz. On Wednesday, the Straiton triplets used their elemental monkeys while Iris chose to use her Faxure. Then came Thursday, the last day any of the group had battles. Gary won his easily with his Umbreon (and Ashley's Eevee had admiring stars in her big eyes the entire time, which everyone thought was funny) and Max showed a true bond with his Kirlia by defeating a Beedrill.

After the last battle that Friday, came the next round announcement and it caused a lot of excitement.

"A tag battle round," Ashley nearly squealed. She loved tag battles since that was what most of her battles end up being, though more 'free-for-all' style.

"It's great that you can choose you partners instead of assigning them," Brock said with relief.

"How would we split up though?" Drew asked. Everyone looked at each other unsurely before Cress broke the silence.

"It might be best for me to partner with Chili."

That seemed to break the ice, as Brock partnered with Misty, Cilan with Iris, Drew with May, Max with Dawn and Clemont with Serena before the last four of them had to figure out who to partner with.

Ashley knew right at that moment that she wanted Gary for her partner; the near-failed Hearthome Tag Battle Competition was still somewhat fresh in her mind, so she'd let Ritchie handle Paul. And she knew that her and Gary would win without any problems.

"I want Gary for my partner!" she said, grabbing his arm at that moment to solidify her claim.

"What makes you so sure I'd choose you?" Gary asked teasingly. Ashley pouted before wielding her eyes in a perfect begging puppy look, her ultimate weapon against everybody to get what she wanted. _Oh man, what possessed her to do that?_ Gary thought while staring right into her pleading blue eyes. It took him ten seconds to cave and accept her as his partner (nowhere to his record of two minutes years ago), leaving Paul and Ritchie no choice but to partner up.

Not that Gary noticed. Right after he caved to his rival's wish, Brock started laughing at him before Gary punched the doctor in the arm, hard. While Brock grimaced in pain, Ashley quietly laughed with a faint blush on her cheeks and Gary couldn't help but think that she looked perfect in that moment.

(He ignored the voice in his head that said that she was perfect no matter what she looked like because he knew it to be true.)

* * *

 **So, how was that? I actually had a bit fun with Ashley's use of the 'puppy-dog eyes' on Gary at the end. In my mind, Ashley only does it when she** _ **really**_ **wants something and is committed to it. And I love that I put a little bit of Palletshipping at the end.**

 **And I'm sorry for only typing out Ashley's battle, but it was hard enough to figure out which Pokémon everyone should use, nevermind how they won their battles. So go by each trainer's style and Pokémon used and you get how they won. As for the pairings for the tag-battle round, I figured in personal experience with each group member or with someone with a slightly similar battle style as someone they had partnered with the past (Dawn and Max/Paul and Ritchie). I almost made Ritchie partner with Serena and Paul with Dawn, but decided against it.**

 **I know that this chapter is kinda short, but apparently I can't make really long chapters, but I think the next chapter is much longer, maybe.**

 **Also, can** _ **anyone**_ **guess who Ashley's step-father is? If enough people guess right, and if people request it, I might do a one-shot based on that time-period and what was going on, but that's up to you guys.**

 **Also, I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **And one more thing: When do you want Ashley and Gary to get together, Hoenn or Sinnoh? The absolute earliest I can do is late Johto, but any work. Just not Kanto because these two need more work before admitting it to each other.**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that may be, and please remember to review! I will not update unless I get at least five new reviews and at least** _ **one**_ **related to what you guys want to see in this because I am open to suggestions.**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **3/6/2019**


	6. Intro V: Worries and Tag Battles

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the Final Test. Also, can anyone guess the double meaning to the title of this series? It'll be slightly more obvious in later chapters, but I want to see if you guys can guess.**

 **Okay, this chapter has some important plot points for later in the story, so I will have to ask you guys to remember what happened. Though what importance it has won't com up for quite some time.**

 **And I must thank the five reviewers for the last chapter: AshK1980 (Ashley does have all of her Pokémon), PokePiplupGirl21 (Eevee is still too young for that kind of battle and doesn't have much experience in tag battles, but that was one of my original ideas), Guest, Guest (the elite four and champions are part of the fifth round) and Guest (Ashley hasn't started learning that yet, but will soon). Thank you guys for the support.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The weekend was going smoothly, which Ashley thought was rather suspicious. No Team Rocket attack, no near-kidnap by that strange man and his 'master', nothing. And since nothing happened, it made Ashley distracted during training on Sunday morning. Something that Gary didn't appreciate.

"Come on Ash, nothing's going happen so you can relax," he said when her distracted state meant that she didn't notice anything going on around them and she nearly got hit by a stray attack.

"I'm not distracted," she snapped after a second. Gary just snorted and turned back to what they were doing. It was Ashley's idea to use her Quilava and his Umbreon as a pair, but with her distracted state she'd almost gotten hit by Umbreon's Shadow Ball.

Ashley simmered in frustration but tried to return her focus to the training (this wan't helped by the small voice in her head that kept whispering about her failures). They didn't know who they were up against, unlike in the first round, so they were coming up with combinations to use for most any opponent strategy. One of their best ideas was to use Quilava's Smokescreen as a cover, then, when an attacking foe went into the cloud, Umbreon would use his Flash to blind them and free the pair for a few hits. For the moment, they were using his Nidoking and her Heracross as their 'opponents'.

This went on for another half an hour before Gary had enough of the ravenette's state of mind and called for a break and dragged his partner to a nearby bench.

"Okay, spill. What's got you worked up the way you are?" Gary asked. At first, it looked like she wouldn't say anything, then she sighed.

"I just have a bad feeling about the future," she admitted. "I talked with Riley and Ilene after last Saturday and they told me about the Dark Aura Guardians, aura adepts who use their gifts selfishly. I can't seem understand why this 'master' guy is hunting me down. It's not like I'm all that powerful, or even fully trained. Not only that, I haven't seen anyone from Team Rocket for two weeks now. The last time I didn't see for a while was just before the Unova Survival Crisis and that was close to a month." She decided not to tell him about the third thing in fear the he'd call her crazy.

"So you link not seeing the trio as bad news?" Gary asked in surprise.

"Not in the beginning. After being harassed by them at least a day for years, I was rather relieved that they stopped showing up as much in Unova. That is until the Pokémon Center raid and Unova Survival Crisis," Ashley explained sadly.

"Well that explains it," Gary said. "Just don't worry about it, you know that we'll make sure that nothing happens. But for now, just don't think about it."

That cheered Ashley up, and the rest of their training went smoothly.

That afternoon, the group split by gender to hang out. So while the girls went shopping, the guys hung out on the training fields behind the Pokémon Center. Everyone were working something; Brock was reading a medical book, the Straiton brothers were looking at a cook book, Rtichie was grooming his Pokémon, Clemont was fiddling with something, Max was looking through his notes from something, Drew seemed deep in thought with his Roserade beside him, Paul was busy training his Ninjask and Gary was again working on his secret project. But he couldn't help but worry the tag battle, and it showed.

"What are you worrying about?" Max asked when the youngest boy noticed. That had all the boys looking over at the young researcher.

Gary just sighed as he noticed them looking. "I'm just worried about the battle on Friday," he admitted.

"Why? Ashley seems like a good trainer, so there's no reason to worry over whether you'll win," Drew asked in confusion.

"That's right," Ritchie said.

"You don't know her like the rest of us do," Gary said while shacking his head.

That caused the rest of the guys to nod in understanding. "I see what mean," Paul said bluntly. Of course, Drew and Ritchie still didn't fully understand what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Ritchie asked.

"Ashley's battle style can be unpredictable at times, and she traveled with two up-and-coming Coordinators, not helping with that," Brock explained.

"Considering that she defeated me by having her Charizard use a Seismic Toss mixed with Fire Spin to beat my Blastiose," Gary said with a snort.

"Or destroying the battlefield from below to get rid of my Drapion's Toxic Spikes," Paul added.

At that, Drew and Ritchie shared nervous glances. Now they understood what Gary was so nervous about.

 **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The week passed with success. Brock and Misty used their Chansey and Politoad (and afterwards, their opponents weren't laughing at their choices), Drew and May used their Butterfree and Beautifly, Cress and Chili used Panpour and Pansear, Dawn and Max used Piplp and Kadabra, Cilan and Iris combined their Crustle and Gible, Clemont and Serena used Luxray and Sylveon and Paul and Ritchie used Honchkrow and Rose. Though, as Ashley had predicted, Paul was very much the same when it came to tag battles, ignoring his partner and almost attacking Rose.

Now it was time for her and Gary's battle. Friday morning dawn to a clear sky and lots of nerves. Ashley kept worrying about the upcoming battle, even after Gary assured her that there was no way they _could_ loose. She couldn't help it; over the past several years, she'd lost more often then she won and, no matter what her Pokémon and friends said, she knew she was a bad trainer, especially compared to Gary or Paul. And that voice wasn't helping matters, especially since it hasn't let up from its constant commentary of how she was for the last week (but was quiet for the moment thankfully).

Gary, who was watching the raventte teen, sighed while patting Umbreon's head. The pair were in the waiting room, waiting to be called for their battle. And Ashley was getting more nervous by the second.

"Will you calm down? All that pacing is making me dizzy, and I'm pretty sure the Pokémon don't like it anymore than I do," Gary said with a groan. Ashley paused for a few moments, but started back again.

"I can't help it. I just know that I'm going to fail my part," Ashley said with a grimace and continued her pacing.

 **[He's right you know. You just need to be calm,]** Riolu said through their bond. Not that it helped the girl with her anxiety. Indeed, as the minutes passed, Ashley's fears seemed to grow worse. As did her frantic pacing.

Finally, Gary had enough. He stood up, stalked to his childhood friend and grabbed her arms to stop her from moving. "Listen to me Ashley Ketchum. You're going to be fine. Whatever you're thinking won't come to pass as long as you keep a cool head. 'Cause if you're nervous your Pokémon will be too and that leads to mistakes," he said sternly.

Ashley froze in shock, staring at her rival and friend with wide eyes. Her thought process was abruptly cut off and her cheeks heated up when she noticed how close Gary was. If he leaned just a little more, their lips would be pressed against each other (and she was scared to admit that she wouldn't mind it at all) and she could feel her heart racing, pounding so hard she feared Gary would hear it with how close they were. They just stood there for a minute, frozen, until Ashley slowly nodded in agreement. Gary gave a nod of satisfaction before quickly pecking her on her nose and turning away, sitting down on the bench.

He didn't see her face flush a furious red.

She couldn't hear him quietly berated himself for the impulsive action.

And neither were aware of Pikachu, Riolu, Eevee and Umbreon looking at them in exasperation, knowing something neither would unless they actually talked with each other. (Not that Eevee could say much, since she wouldn't talk about her crush on Umbreon. Though, to be fair, she's waiting until she knows for sure what she wants to evolve into before telling him.)

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE TIME HAS COME! THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE LAST DAY OF THE TAG BATTLE ROUND!"** came the announcer's voice, startling the pair. It was echoed with the screaming and applause of the watching crowd, making Ashley flinch. **"NOW GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR COMPETITORS! FIRST UP, BOTH HAILING FROM PALLET TOWN, GARY OAK AND ASHLEY KETCHUM!"**

"You ready?" Gary asked while extending his hand. Ashley didn't answer verbally, but put her hand in his and let him lead her onto the field, blushing the entire way.

 **"AND THEIR OPPONENTS, PLEASE WELCOME PSYCHICS JOSEPH AND ISABELLE FROM ANISTAR CITY!"** From the other side came another boy and girl pair. Both looked to be in their late-twenties to early thirties, the boy had slightly tanned skin, short navy hair and gold-amber eyes, and the girl had pale skin, long brown hair tied into a loose braid and lavender eyes.

Once both pairs were in their designated spots, the referee spoke. "This is a one-on-one tag battle. Each trainer can only use one Pokémon and the battle is won when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. Do all trainers understand?" When all four nodded, he continued. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Gallade/Gardevoir," both psychics said at the same time, releasing the Blade and Embrace Pokémon, who were as silent as their trainers.

"Go on Umbreon," Gary said, looking down at the Moonlight Pokémon. He nodded in understanding and stepped onto the field gracefully, ignorant to the little brown Evolution Pokémon watching him with admiration.

"Let's go Quilava," Ashley said while releasing the Volcano Pokémon, who roared upon being released.

They remained silent once all four Pokémon were on the field, waiting for someone to move first. In the end, the waiting got to Ashley, making her rash for a first move.

"Flamethrower!" she ordered.

Quilava, sensing her trainer's nervousness, quickly built up her inner fire and shot a steady stream of fire at the pair Psychic-Types. Their trainers just smirked.

"Gardevoir, Mirror Coat!" Isabelle ordered. Gardevoir glided in front of Gallade, glowing pink and white with a rippling effect. The Flamethrower hit Gardevoir but was rebounded onto Quilava and Umbreon with double the power.

"Protect!" Gary snapped. Umbreon jumped in front of Quilava and summoned a green shield to protect them both from the rebounded Flamethrower. After the fire died down, Gardevoir was in front of them, her horns sparking with electricity. Before either could react, the sparking became a wave that struck both Pokémon. That done, Gardevoir teleported back to Gallade.

"Quilava!" Ashley cried, guilt overcoming her heart. If she hadn't acted hastily, Gardevoir wouldn't have an opening to use her Thunder Wave attack on them both.

 _{You really are an idiot, to do that, aura adept. How do you expect to keep the world in order if you can't even predict such a simple move?}_ that same voice that had nearly tortured her the pass week said in her head and she flinched from the truth in those words.

"Refresh," Gary said angerly. He wasn't blaming Ashley for what happened, but until Ashley cooled her head from whatever was bothering her he'd have to work this battle himself. And he couldn't do that if Umbreon was paralyzed.

Umbreon glowed while for a second and when it cleared so was the paralysis. But while Gary tried to take charge the battle, mainly using Umbreon's typing, speed and Moonlight move to his advantage, Ashley was frozen in doubts.

 _{You know you're not strong enough for him,}_ the same voice said in her head, making her flinch once more. _{You're weak, aura adept, not even able to live up to your power. Instead you waste it on people who don't care about you or what your kind stands for. You're choosing to fight a loosing battle, just like now, and we're going to prove it to you.}_

Her eyes widened in fear as she watched the battle as Umbreon got hit with a Fury Cutter from Gallade and barely dodging a Dazzling Gleam from Gardevoir. Now she could knew where that voice was coming from, Joseph, and she was determined to prove him wrong. So, using her inner aura, she crafted a quick shield around her thoughts. It wouldn't do much in a more concentrated telepathic attack, and it won't stop either of their telepathic voices from penetrating, but it would stop them from hearing her thoughts.

Then came another problem: How to shield Gary's mind? She could do it theoretically but she had to have physical contact and she didn't know what he'd make of it. But there was no time to think about that, so she went with impulse and grabbed his hand.

When he turned to face her, Ashley did the only thing she felt she could to explain without their opponents (or anyone else for that matter) overhearing. _[I need you to calm down. They're telepathic. That's what was bothering me all week. I can shield your mind from them, but I have to have physical contact with you. So whatever you do, don't let go.]_ Gary nodded, the movement unnoticeable for those not watching for it, and Ashley smiled as she weaved her shield into his mind, tying their auras for the duration of the battle.

It was like her courage was restored. All of a sudden, all those losses didn't matter, nothing else mattered anymore. What did matter was the here and now, and she wasn't going to loose. She attributed it to having him beside her, their auras tangled in a way no non-aura user of any level could know.

"Smokescreen!" Ashley called, praying that Quilava wouldn't be frozen from paralysis. Thankfully she wasn't, and she released a dark gray cloud of smoke from her mouth, Ashley activating her aura sight at the same time. _[With the Smokescreen in place, Umbreon can't aim properly and I can sense that Quilava won't be able to attack again for a little bit. I could direct Umbreon's attacks if you allow me,]_ she explained.

 _[Do it,]_ Gary responded simply. Since he didn't know how this worked, he just treated it like his Alakazam's telepathy.

"Shadow Ball volley!" Gary ordered. Umbreon was gathering energy when he felt another aura mix with his. It felt familiar. _[To the right.]_ He listened, aiming his Shadow Ball to the right and was rewarded by a cry of pain. _[Left.]_ He did so, and got another cry of pain.

That went on for three minutes before the Smokescreen cleared, showing a Gallade and Gardevoir on their last legs. Ashley just let out a single, short, low whistle and Quilava's flames burst to life as she let out a powerful Flame Burst aimed mainly at Gallade, partly in revenge on his trainer for what he put her trainer through all week and partly because Gallade had more endurance than his female teammate. This time, it reached the pair uncontested and knocked them out.

"Gallade and Gardevoir are both unable to battle, Quilava and Umbreon win," the referee claimed.

 **"AND WHAT A FINISH! WHATEVER START THE TWO OF THEM HAD, MR. OAK AND MISS KETCHUM SHOWED THAT NOTHING CAN STOP THEM!"**

Gary stared at Ashley with pride as she let go of his hand and embraced her Quilava while Umbreon walked back to his side.

"I told you that we'd win," he said simply. Ashley smiled shyly at that and returned her Fire-Type for a nice rest.

"Thank you for everything this past week," she said.

"Anytime," was the simple response. Then again, they never really needed words to express the most simple things (nevermind the thing that _needed_ to be said that they wouldn't).

The rest of the day was quiet, the group relaxing since they wouldn't know anything about the next round until tomorrow. Ashley went off to train her aura along with Pikachu, Riolu and Eevee around mid-afternoon and came back right at sunset, tired and sore. And rather hungry, which she explained was natural for aura adepts since training can be very draining depending on what and how much is done, as well as how much training the adept had done in the weeks before.

It wasn't until she was in bed and falling asleep that she realized she never saw Joseph and Isabelle after their battle.

* * *

 **So, how was that? I hope I didn't over do the insecurity thing that Ashley had (in fact, it even surprised me when I was writing it), but if you think about it, she does lose more often than Gary or Paul (as we've been shown, anyway). Unfortunately, this isn't going to be the only instance of her being insecure, mainly because her childhood was rather bad.**

 **And I am going with the assumtion that Ritchie and Drew haven't seen Ashley's creative battle-style, which explains why they were so confused when Gary admitted that he was worried about the tag-battle. i thought it was funny anyway, not so sure about you guys.**

 **And more Palletshipping actions! We'll get more into their heads in the Kanto arc to learn the two main reasons they aren't together yet. Which starts after the next chapter, everyone!**

 **And now I have a problem; what will Ashley's Eevee evolve into? I originally planned for Eevee to become a Jolteon, but with the Sylveon suggestion I just don't know anymore. So can you guys help me decide between the two Eeveelutions?**

 **Also, can** _ **anyone**_ **guess who Ashley's step-father is? If enough people guess right, and if people request it, I might do a one-shot based on that time-period and what was going on, but that's up to you guys.**

 **Also, I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **And one more thing: When do you want Ashley and Gary to get together, Hoenn or Sinnoh? The absolute earliest I can do is late Johto, but any work. Just not Kanto because these two need more work before admitting it to each other.**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that may be, and please remember to review! I will not update unless I get at least five new reviews and at least** _ **one**_ **related to what you guys want to see in this (plot or Pokémon wise) because I am open to suggestions.**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **3/23/2019**


	7. Intro VI: The Quest Begins

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the Final Test.**

 **And I must thank the two reviewers for the last chapter: PokePiplupGirl21 and Guest. Thank you guys for the support.**

 **Just so you guys know, I have started a poll for the choice between Jolteon and Sylveon, and you can vote through the poll, reviews or PMs. So far, the results are:**

 **Jolteon- 1**

 **Sylveon- 3**

 **I put a lot of background information in this chapter that I will be explaining in more detail in the bottom AN, as well as some preview info I put in the Kanto Arc.**

 **Also, this chapter marks the end of the Intro Arc, and in the next, things start heating up within the group (because you can't have this big or diverse a group together peacefully without a** _ **lot**_ **of conflict first).**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning dawned to another day of clear skies and a peaceful breeze. Ashley was finally calm after the last week of worrying and it was a relief for everyone when Ashley came out her room cheerful for once.

After a nice breakfast, the group of seventeen walked to the stadium, picking fun at each other and guessing what the next round would involve. It was all good fun, even if Paul pretended to not notice them the whole way.

The stadium battle field wasn't as crowded as it was last week, since only three hundred and four trainers were left. The only one of the group that couldn't stand on the field was Bonnie, who wasn't even old enough to be a official trainer, so she sat in the stands with Dedenne and strict instructions from her brother to not talk to any strangers.

"Welcome, trainers, to the third round of the Master Tournament!" Mr. Goodshow said, to the cheers of the trainers and audience. "You were picked for your great accomplishments, but only one of you can become the first Master. These last two rounds, you showed your strength and cooperation in pairs. But now is the time for a harder challenge: One that shows your leadership, willing to learn and nurturing skills. In three days, all of you will set out on a journey through the six regions in order to find six League officials hiding within that region. Each Regional Professor will give a series of clues as to where the official is. You'll only have a year to complete this to qualify for the fourth round. But because of the large number of you, the League decided to split you into groups of sixteen. You have two days to register your teams."

He paused here to allow that excited chatter to end before continuing. "If any of you have younger siblings that aren't yet ten that want to come with you, they can but their safety will be your group's responsibility," he warned and Ashley saw with aura a spike of excitement from Bonnie.

"And now onto the other half of the challenge: Each of you will be given an egg to care for during the year. This egg, and the hatchling within, will be given to you when you register your team. Their happiness and growth will be another factor on if you qualify for the fourth round. And I want to make this _very_ clear: While members of your team can help each other with the eggs, you _can't_ just assign one person to care for them."

The excited chatter started up again since some trainers never got to raise a hatchling. Ashley was excited herself since the last hatchling she raised was Noivern and she was eager to test her aura sight to see if she could predict what everyone would get.

They were excused to go about their day, and the group met up with Bonnie as they were leaving. Sixteen of them were chatting about what was revealed, Paul ignoring them to a point yet again. No one was offended, since that was just the way he was though Ashley did wish he'd loosen up a little.

"You know, once we register and get our eggs, I can probably tell you guys what'll hatch from them," Ashley said with a smirk. Only she didn't see the new arrival before they spoke.

"Not this time Little Spitfire."

Ashley cringed, there was only one person who called her that. "Hey Riley, what are you doing here?" she asked in an innocent-sounded tone. The rest of group turned to face the young man in blue that only four of them recognized.

"I had to take care of some business for Ilene," Riley said with a smile. "And don't try to use that tone with me Ashley."

Said ravenette pouted, upset that he didn't fall for the tone. She hardly ever used it, but Riley, being an Aura Guardian, could never be fooled by it.

"Who are you?" Paul asked bluntly. That made Riley notice the rest of the group and he grinned while Ashley blushed.

"I guess I forgot you were all there, and that most of you never met him," Ashley admitted quietly. "Everyone, this is Riley. He's an Aura Guardian who lives on Iron Island, though he technically works for Lady Ilene. He's also my mentor."

Everyone shared greetings with the older man for a few minutes before they got back to what they were talking about before.

"What did you mean by that anyway?" Gary asked in curiosity. Riley glanced at him for a moment before turning to the group as a whole.

"After Ashley started actively training her aura, Ilene had to tell the League that an applied trainer was an aura adept training to become a Guardian. Since Ashley didn't want anyone she didn't trust to know, no names were mentioned. Three weeks ago, Mr. Goodshow checked with Ilene to see if any of the competing trainers was the adept and she confirmed that one was. So they asked me to put an aura block on all the eggs so that no matter which egg the adept and their group got, they wouldn't know the species," Riley explained with a grin.

"Spoil sports," Ashley muttered mock bitterness.

"What's the difference between an aura adept and an Aura Guardian?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"An aura adept is an aura user, someone who can manipulate aura, who is actively training to fully control their ability while Aura Guardians are fully trained and work to keep nature in balance. It used to be that aura adepts were found as soon as they turned ten and were taken to Rota for training before being spread to the different kingdoms," she explained. Bonnie looked interested, as did Brock, Gary, Max and Clemont.

"So which are you, Ashley?" Iris asked.

"Well, even though I'm now eighteen as of today, I am still only an adept. I only discovered my ability when I was fourteen and became a user, but didn't start training until an incident last October, when Pikachu basically forced me to go to Rota for training," Ashley explained with embarrassment.

"You never did say what happened," Riley said. That got everyone's attention, even Paul, who was again pretending to ignore them. Ashley scratched the back of her head in nervousness.

"Well..." Ashley trailed off, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"You have to tell the story now," Misty said with a smirk.

"Fine," she said while pouting. Again. She knew that she had to get rid of the habit or run the risk of being called a child (which she hated). She saw the whole group staring at her expectantly, so she sighed and began her tale. "So this is what happened..."

 _~Flashback: Five months previously~_

Ashley smiled as she watched her Pokémon relax. Her Grass-Types (Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Snivy and Leavanny) were sunbathing alongside three of her Fire-Types (Charizard, Quilava and Torkoal) while her Infernape and Pignite were sparring with Primate, Krookodile, Scraggy, Greninja, Hawlucha and Goodra. Her Water-Types (Wartortle, Lapras Crocanaw, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott and Palpitoad) were all enjoying a small pond while Heracross and Haunter were racing her Flying-Types (Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Talonflame and Noivern). Glalie was practicing his Ice-Type moves while Snorlax, Boldre, Pikachu, Gabite and Donphan slept and a single Tauros grazed.

Feeling confidante that her Pokémon would be fine, she picked up a notebook and began writing in it. Soon, she felt the world fall away, and as such didn't notice when the peace was disturbed.

A loud roar of fury snapped her concentration and she looked up to see what had set Charizard off. The scene that she was met with was such a contrast that she actually stood up to figure out what happened.

Her Bulbasaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Infernape, Pignite, Snivy and Greninja were glaring at Haunter, Primape, Glalie, Donphan, Swellow, Oshawott and Scraggy, who returned those glares. Pikachu, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Torterra, Sceptile, Leavanny and Goodra were yelling at both groups, trying to calm them down. And the rest of them were watching with varying degrees of bafflement.

"What is going on here?!" Ashley asked sternly while walking to the four groups. The watching and peace-keeping groups all tried to explain, but their voice overlapped too much for her to understand what they were saying. The two glaring groups ignored their trainer, too focused on each other.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Everyone in those groups attacked someone from the other group, getting more violent the more time passed. That scared Lapras, who began screaming her song in fear and splashing her fins desperately.

Ashley could feel her anger mounting, faint memories rising to the surface of a war that shouldn't have happened. Her vision washed blue and she blacked out.

 _~Flashback End~_

"I woke up again about an hour later to a destroyed field. Pikachu explained that my aura had basically exploded in response to my anger. We left for Rota right after everyone got check out in the nearby Pokémon Center the next day. I never did find out what actually started the fight," Ashley said, finishing her story. Everyone was staring at her. During the story, they reached an empty park and they took advantage of that fact, settling down on the ground to listen.

"Well, when you said that you had an aura outburst, this is not what I expected," Riley admitted with a chuckle.

"Aura outburst?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Basically, it's when an aura user, adept or Guardian gets so angry or scared that their aura explodes outward in waves and attacks whatever upset them. Like how an Electric-Type will release sparks if they're angry and outright attack with you push your luck," Riley explained. "An aura user or adept is more likely to get to that level, as part of an adept's training to control their anger before becoming a Guardian."

"What I still don't get is what started it," Drew admitted. From what he knew of the species involved, only a few of them were prone to violence.

"Which group had something in common?" Max asked, deep in thought.

"Bulbasaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Infernape, Pignite, and Greninja were all abandoned by their original trainers and Servine ran away from her first trainer," Ashley said sadly. "And I already figured that had something to do with it, I just don't know the exact cause."

"Sounds to me that they probably started talking about the past," Gary mused, "and it set off more than a few tempers and just got out of control from there."

"I guess, but knowing my Haunter and Dewott like I do, they could've easily started the whole thing as a joke. Especially Haunter," Ashley said.

Riley had to leave after a few more minutes, so the group of seventeen went to get registered as a team with the League. There, they were met a surprise; they had to pick a team name so that the League could keep better track of them. That sparked a slight argument until Gary spoke teasingly.

"How about the 'Chosen Ones'?"

While Ashley glared at the brunette researcher, everyone else were nodding. Since they couldn't agree on anything else, that became their team name, much to Ashley's chagrin.

They were given their eggs, which were all young enough to not gain their colors and were instead pure white, and a tracker card (which was given to Brock) by the official who registered them, who explained that the tracker also severed as a transportation ID for boats and airplanes so that trainers don't waste money on those things.

The last two days before they set out were spent packing, gathering any supplies they needed and last minute training. And so, on the first of April, all nineteen groups of sixteen were sent off by the League, some making plans to start in the other regions and come back to Kanto later in the year. The Chosen Ones were planning to start in Kanto, before going to Johto, then Hoenn, then Sinnoh, then Unova and finishing with Kalos and returning to Kanto if they had enough time.

Ashley knew that this was going to hard. With the six Pokémon limit removed, it'll hopefully be easier to survive, but she didn't hold on hope that everything would smoothly. Especially with Team Rocket and that Dark Aura Guardian on the loose.

But she could hold onto that hope as long as nothing too bad happened.

And who knows. Maybe this final test will be the thing that finally gets her to admit to Gary what she actually feels about him.

 **How was it?**

 **First to address: the challenge. I really loved the "travel around the world" thing that NoSignalBlueScreen did, but I wanted my own little twist. So, I added the mystery eggs! I really hope you guys could help me figure out what each egg hatches into, because I actually have no idea.**

 **Two: Ashley's birthday. I put her birthday to be March 28th because it made little sense to me that kids who just turned ten started their journeys the same day. Plus, as shown by later regions, starting trainers are given appointed days by the regional professor to come get their Pokémon. Since Ashley and Gary both started their journeys on April 1st, I chose March 28th to be her birthday, two days beforehand.**

 **Three: aura outbursts. As I said in the story, this is caused when an aura user of any level (user, adept or Guardian) becomes so scared or angry that their aura literally explodes. This is because aura manipulation is a power that has to do a lot with emotion and intent, and when charged with strong, mainly negative emotions like anger or fear, it will burst and lash out at whatever caused this emotional distress. I actually got the idea from the Harry Potter series in how accidental magic worked.**

 **Four: how one becomes and Aura Guardian. This explanation actually won't happen in the story until the third chapter of the Kanto Arc, but I figured I could explain a little bit here and explain more then. A lot like what NoSignalBlueScreen did, aura has four aspects; strength, emotion, loyalty and wisdom. However, in this story each are a double-edged blade in how they work. With loyalty you have selflessness (like what happened in the second chapter, A Near-Kidnap), with strength you have weakness in mind and body, with emotion you have insecurity (like in the last chapter) and with wisdom you have corruptibility (?) (I don't really know). In order to become an Aura Guardian, you must find all four links, so to speak, and unlock that aspect by overcoming their dual-blade. Again, I shall explain more on this in a later chapter.**

 **Five: a quick** **question. Do you guys get the 'war that shouldn't have happen' reference? I will expand more on this in the chapter I'm currently working on (chapter 5), but I want to see if you all get it.**

 **Also, can** _ **anyone**_ **guess who Ashley's step-father is? If enough people guess right, and if people request it, I might do a one-shot based on that time-period and what was going on, but that's up to you guys.**

 **Also, I need help figuring out some plot-points and Pokémon for everyone. So if you guys could help me out, that would make me happy.**

 **And one more thing: When do you want Ashley and Gary to get together, Hoenn or Sinnoh? The absolute earliest I can do is late Johto, but any work. Just not Kanto because these two need more work before admitting it to each other.**

 **And please remember to vote on which Eeveelution you want to see Ashley end up with. (And don't worry about Ashley not having more than one Electric-Type, she'll get more.)**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that may be, and please remember to review! I will not update unless I get at least** _ **one**_ **review related to what you guys want to see in this (plot or Pokémon wise) because I am open to suggestions.**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **5/11/2019**


End file.
